


A Lesson in Interstellar Diplomacy

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, andronikos as a dad, dad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Prudy learns that not everyone can see the way she does.</p><p>She looks mostly Human, though she’s inherited Criz’s eyes, and her dark hair (from Andronikos) tends to grow in two ponytails, much like lekku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Interstellar Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an incident where I had to explain to a kid why my older two kids didn’t act the same as others (because of autism). It was a ‘teachable moment’, “that their brains were wired a little differently from other people’s, but they’re still people.”

Prudy Revel was just like her mother, in a lot of ways. Then again, she was so much like Andronikos is other ways too. Her father took her with him on his (more sedate) supply runs. Prudy stared, wide-eyed, at the Rodians, the Cathar, the Miralans, the Miraluka. Vaiken Spacedock was a treasure trove of different kinds of people and Prudy loved it.

She sat at a table with her father. Their supplier was running a little late, so Andronikos bought her a savelberry ice cream float. Prudy had definitely inherited Crizri’s strong stomach, for she slurped the ice cream float with great enthusiasm.

“Slow down before it all comes back up, Prudy,” her father admonished her. “I didn’t take any spare clothes with us this time out.”

“'Kay, Daddy.” Prudy looked around the relatively quiet cantina. A Miraluka sat at a nearby table, his eyes hidden by an elaborate cloth headpiece. Although his eyes were covered, he didn’t any trouble seeing the other patrons.

“It’s not polite to stare, hon.”

“How can that man know? His eyes are covered. He can’t see me.”

Andronikos winced at her loud question. The Miraluka smiled and turned in their direction. “You don’t have to have eyes to see, little one. I know you are there.”

Prudy’s mouth dropped open. “You can still see me? Not just hear me?”

“Yes, to both questions.” He waved a hand at Andronikos’s mortified expression. “I’m not offended, sir, because others ask me that all the time. I’m used to it. And even if they don’t ask, I can feel their curiosity.”

Prudy got up and went over to the Miraluka’s table. Andronikos watched like a hawk, but didn’t interfere. Crizri called these times, ‘teachable moments’. If Prudy wanted to learn, he wasn’t about to stop her. He had to fight his natural instincts to keep her away, though he sensed the Miraluka wouldn’t hurt her.

She sat opposite the Miraluka. “Do you have the Force, like Momma does?”

“Indeed I do. It helps me to see, little one. Not the way you and your father see, though.”

“What do you see? Colors?”

“Patterns, ripples, energy. Life, if you want to call it that. You say your mother has the Force?”

“Oh, yes! Are you a Sith? Or a Jedi?”

“Neither. All of my people can touch the Force in different ways, but it doesn’t necessarily mean we automatically become Jedi or Sith. I am a trader, much like your father.”

“Oh.” She bit her lip and said, “My name is Prudy and I’m five. I am very pleased to meet you. I should have said that first. Momma gets mad if I forget to be polite.”

The Miraluka chuckled. “Your mother is a smart person. My name is Captain Karasthalendar, but everyone calls me Thalen, since it’s such a long name.” He turned to Andronikos, who had quietly approached them. “Your daughter is such an insightful person, sir. I am pleased to make both your acquaintance.”

Andronikos nodded. “I’m Captain Andronikos Revel.”

“Captain Karasthalendar, known as Thalen. My ship is the Sunrider. I bring in cargo from all over the Republic and the Empire, anything from rare goods to medical supplies.” Thalen smiled and added, “If you ever need anything, just let me know.”

“Uh…thanks. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Thalen nodded and got to his feet. “It has been a pleasant conversation, Mistress Prudy, but I am due to deliver a shipment to Corellia. Perhaps we will meet again someday.”

“I would like that,” Prudy said.

Thalen bowed his head to her, then to Andronikos, then left the cantina. The headdress swayed softly as he moved.

“He’s a nice man, Daddy.”

Andronikos nodded with a thoughtful expression. “He sure is, hon.”


End file.
